Tú eres casa de la luna
by BrocoliK
Summary: La madre de Seshomaru, curiosa por su extraño comportamiento, lo persigue a una batalla, lugar donde se encuentra con una gran sorpresa ¿Cómo reaccionara ella? ¿Seshomaru está llorando?
1. Chapter 1

**Tú eres casa de la luna**

Cap:1

La verdad la curiosidad me supera, pues conozco mejor que nadie a mi hijo, y se que algo le está perturbando. Mi primera sospecha comenzó cuando fueron evidentes sus faltas como señor de occidente, ya que, el gran Seshomaru, descuidaba el recorrido diario por sus tierras. Luego lo encontré mirando, perdido en sus pensamientos, hacia el horizonte; hecho que realmente me preocupó. Así que ahora que prepara sus espadas y sale a la batalla, en reacción a la noticia de que Inuyasha ha sido acorralado por Naraku, he decidido seguirlo.

Su primera parada es en, una Aldea dirigida por Kaede, una vieja sacerdotisa, que mientras lo ve partir lo observa con ojos brillantes de sospecha y esperanza. Debo apurar mi paso, pues este se ha transformado en su bestia interior y se precipita hacia un lugar que despide concentración demoniaca y espiritual. Hemos llegado al lugar de la batalla donde pierdo a mi hijo de vista, mientras observo a una horda de bestias inferiores al mando de Naraku, las cuales combaten vigorosamente un monje y una cazadora de demonios, también puedo observar a, dos mikos en el frente de batalla, ellas parecen idénticas, pero el brillo de sus ojos es muy diferente.

Al momento de concentrar mi atención en ellas el asombro me impacta con fuerza, pues mi hijo, el asesino perfecto, está cubriéndole la espalda a la sacerdotisa de vestimentas extrañas. Mutilando a todos los demonios que el mitad bestia -Naraku- manda sobre ella, mientras la chica tensa la cuerda de su arco para matar a los demonios que impiden que la otra sacerdotisa llegue hasta Naraku, junto a Inuyasha. Trato de percibir el olor de esta extraña chica, pues sé que, Seshomaru la quiere proteger ya que si no fuera así ya hubiese ido a matar a la mitad bestia. Pero no puedo percibirlo, la chica lo bloquea a propósito, con su poderosa aura.

Todo se desarrolla en cámara rápida ante mis ojos, el vil híbrido se ufana de tener una gran carta bajo la manga, y en acto seguido aparece una vil copia de Inutaisho, que aprovechándose de la sorpresa de Seshomaru lo inmoviliza, acto que Naraku aprovecha para dirigir sus tentáculos hacia el corazón de mi hijo. Parece que mi vida se detiene, aunque esos tentáculos nunca alcancen su corazón, pues la extraña sacerdotisa se interpone en el camino recibiendo el impacto. A la vez que se puede escuchar, en los cuatro puntos de la tierra, el grito lastimero de mi hijo. Y siento como mi bestia interior tira de mi conciencia, pues el olor de la chica se ha liberado y puedo distinguir que, es mi manada, mi sucesora, ya que, mi hijo la ha marcado y puedo sentir el olor de su descendencia que agoniza en el vientre de la chica.

 **Continuara…**

Hola, planeo hacer esta historia en dos o máximo tres partes. Cualquier comentario, critica constructiva es bien recibida, más aún si tiene que ver con mi redacción u ortografía, pues estoy tratando de mejorarla.

Pdt: me gustaría que me dijeran que parejas les gustaría para mi próxima historia, ya sea esta de Inuyasha, One pice o Naruto - ojalá no sea convencional-

Pdt2: ¡Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia y los que leyeron Vitaé amortentia!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tú eres casa de la luna**

Cap:2

Trato de controlarme, ¡pero no puedo! es mi nieto el que agoniza, sangre de mí sangre, aunque mis siglos me pesan con forma de sabiduría fuerzo mi lado racional a pensar en una solución, aceptable, pues podría abrir en dos a la sacerdotisa con mis garras y salvar al bebé; ¿Si no supiera que mi hijo me saltaría a la yogular, lo haría? La verdad es que no, pues esa chica ahora pertenece a la casa de la luna, lo puedo percibir en su olor, Seshomaru se ha unido a ella como su consorte, y la verdad la chica se ha ganado mi aceptación al salvar a mi hijo.

Mientras trato de encontrar una solución veo como la otra sacerdotisa cuida de la chica, que exhalaba su último aliento. Lo cuál desata una lluvia de sangre, pues los vástagos de Inutaisho han enloquecido, ganándoles la sangre demoníaca, no obstante, a mi su muerte me trae una inmensa alegría, ya que me doy cuenta de que, esa es la solución, mi hijo no es tonto, lo sé, por lo cual deduzco que ya la ha revivido con posterioridad con su espada. Pero él desconoce que aún le queda una opción y esta es, juntar su espada con la de su medio hermano.

Porque, aunque ello no lo sepan, mi fallecido marido dejo estipulado al espíritu de esas espadas que, cuando las voluntades de sus hijos se unieran ellas les podrían conseguir un deseo, Por lo cual ahora solo me queda parar el infierno que estos han desatado. Por ello me obligo a mantener la razón cuando libero a mi bestia interior, para controlar a mi hijo y a Inuyasha, lo logró con mucho esfuerzo.

 **\- ¿Por qué no dejas que vengue la muerte de mi mujer y cachorro madre?** , me pregunta mi hijo y puedo ver el desborde de la ira y el dolor en sus ojos. Estúpido mocoso así no resolverás nada, yo conozco una forma en que la podrás revivir, aun si ya la has revivido antes con tu espada, pero debemos apresurarnos antes que tu hijo perezca en su vientre.

Para lograrlo debes utilizar las dos espadas de tu padre, le dijo; Y antes que pueda terminar veo como Inuyasha saca colmillo de acero de su cinto y le espeta a su hermano.

 **-No sé como lograste obtenerla, ni lo quiero pensar detendré a Naraku, mientras la revives, no me hagas arrepentirme de esto bastardo. ¡** Noo! Grito antes sus palabras y les explico lo que deben hacer. Mientras les explico todo llegan los chicos que estaban al igual que ellos peleando, descubro que sus nombres son: Miroku, Sango y Kikyo, los cuales se ofrecen a detener al vil mitad bestia mientras la chica es revivida, pero me opongo, ese es mi deber y les ordeno que se alejen del lugar, pues matar a ese idiota, ahora, recae en mis manos, ya que él ha matado a dos nuevos miembros de la casa de la luna.

Cuando todos han abandonado el lugar, puedo darme la satisfacción de liberar a mi bestia interior, somos una para despedazar a ese idiota; mientras voy perdiendo la conciencia solo puedo identificar que les he cortado la cabeza a la mayoría de los secuaces de ese insecto, a otros los he despedazado y ahora me acerco a ese imbécil. Tiene una cara de espanto, nunca pensó que yo Irasue, señora de la luna vendría a por él. No lo culpo por ello, pues después que mi excompañero me dejo había perdido el interés por los problemas que se generaban en la tierra, ya que, murieron mis esperanzas de una familia.

Es decir, había muerto la persona que amaba, además mi amigo, con el que me había decidido unirme me abandono por una humana y no lo culpe, pero me sentí vacía y la cúspide fue la perdida de mi hijo, el cual se encerró, más, en sí mismo cuando murió Inutaisho. Pero ahora la esperanza de una nueva familia volvía a renacer y destruiría a este imbécil antes que la volviera a estropear.

Aprovechando el fin de semana subo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios en el anterior y tendré en cuenta sus recomendaciones para mi próxima historia.

Pdt: Espero subir el próximo, y probablemente ultimo capitulo entre el 6 o 13 de este mes – el que será mucho más extenso…. Pues ya tengo la idea de como terminar la historia. Sin nada más que decir, me despido recordándoles que cualquier crítica o comentario, en cuanto a la trama o redacción de la historia es bien recibida


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Tienen derecho a repudiarme, lo siento, no puede subir la continuación de la historia antes, por obligaciones que han consumido todo mi tiempo. De hecho, todavía estoy ocupadísima, no he sido capaz de subir el final de la historia. Pero les dejo un adelanto, que me decidí a subir, por los comentarios que han dejado pidiendo la continuación – Muchas Gracias a los que han comentado, me motivan

Pdt: También quiero agradecer, enérgicamente a quienes me han dado recomendaciones respecto a la redacción

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . … . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. .

Capítulo 3:

Luego de derrotar al inepto de Naraku me acerco al grupo y me doy cuenta de que todo a resultado, muy bien, mi hijo tiene a la chica en sus brazos.

Me acerco algo dubitativa, pues no sé si esta chica me acepte como su familia, después de todo no soy tonta, sé perfectamente el rechazo que tienen las sacerdotisas con los de mi especie. Aunque, como siempre no dejo que nadie note mis debilidades, esa siempre ha sido una regla para la casa de la luna. Asique con toda decisión me paro frente a ella y le digo:

Soy Irasue, gobernante de la casa de la luna por derecho legítimo, me presento ante ti sacerdotisa y doy la bienvenida a mi honrosa casta, a ti y a mi nieto, si estás de acuerdo.

Todos estaban muy impactados con la estoica Inu, por su declaración y la posterior floritura de sus manos que extendió a Ahome, en señal de respeto. Pero sus ojos llegaron a salir de sus cuencas cuando la Miko respondió:

Me gustaría tu aceptación y tu participación en nuestra familia Irasue Sama, no obstante, tengo una condición: cuéntame ¿por qué tu relación con Inutaisho era tan extraña?

:::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::… :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Perspectiva de Seshomaru**

No lo puedo creer mi mujer ha despertado, mi hijo está a salvo, todo es gracias a mi madre. Cuando era pequeño no entendía el comportamiento de mis padres, pues eran tan amigos que resultaba extraño después de todo ¿Que esposo le cuenta a su cónyuge que encontró al amor de su vida? Y ahora sabré la verdad, no por mí mismo sino porque mi imprudente Sacerdotisa le pregunto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de revivir a Ahome, con la ayuda de mi hermano, la tome en mis brazos, con todas mis fuerzas. Recordando escenas al azar de nuestras vidas, mientras sentía su aroma. Flash back

Recuerdo 1

 **Escena:** Los dos personajes están en medio del bosque, en una noche de luna llena; Ahome se encuentra sentada frente a un lago de aguas cristalinas; en cambio, Seshomaru se encuentra apoyado en un árbol a unos cuantos metros de ella.

 **Ahome:** ¿Por qué insistes en pelear con tu hermano?

 **Seshomaru** : Él no es mi hermano, Sacerdotisa. Además, hoy no he buscado una pelea con la bestia, el me ha atacado en cuanto me vio.

 **Ahome:** Sabes, siempre he tenido una idea rondando mi mente: Tú no lo odias; recuerdo cuando le gano su sangre demoniaca, tú me dijiste que la espada detendría su transformación; también, luchas con él frecuentemente, pero no lo asesinas, aunque si quisieras lo habrías podido hacer hace mucho tiempo; sobre todo hoy que sabes de su transformación te encuentras aquí ….

 **Seshomaru** : (dejando su lugar en el árbol y acercándose peligrosamente a ella) – Le sisea: ¡Silencio Humana!, no abuses de tu suerte, Esa Bestia jamás será mi hermano, nunca lo aceptare como tal, tampoco lo protejo o protegeré. Y si vuelves a insinuar lo contrario te mataré, y luego lo matare a él.

 **Ahome:** Entonces dime, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? Porque no puedes aceptar que lleva tu misma sangre.

 **Seshomaru** (extiende su mano y la toma por el cuello haciendo que se levante): ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada! Aprende a valorar tu vida, mocosa insolente. Solo he venido hasta aquí para entregarte este pedazo de la perla, pues había sido poseída por un inepto que causó estragos en mis tierras.

Recuerdo 2

 **Escena:** En un día lluvioso a fines de Mayo, se encontraban en una pequeña cueva: Sheshomaru, Ahome y Rin. La niña se encontraba en el límite del lugar mirando como las gotas caía como cascada, mientras recogía un ramo de Flores

Ahome estaba sentada en una roca, con el peli plata a su lado

 **Ahome** : Seshomaru, ¿has pensado que, quizás, tu padre dejo la espada en las manos de Inuyasha, porque pensó que tu ya eras capaz de llevar la muerte a tus enemigos sin la ayuda de esta? Además de querer cederte el poder de rescatar a las personas que amas y las cuales necesitan ayuda.

 **Seshomaru** : Mujer, mi padre no pensaba en esas cosas, para un demonio de nuestro rango todo se trata de poder, nada más que poder.

 **Ahome** : ¿Pero poder para qué?, ¿para que necesitaba poder tu padre Seshomaru?

Ante aquella pregunta, la voz de Inutaisho, dentro oji dorado interrogaba ¿Tienes a quién proteger? Y mientras el chico veía caminar a la sacerdotisa hacia Rin, se permitió pensar que esa podría ser una de las razones de su padre, pues quizás no era el objetivo de su progenitor el despreciarlo e insultarlo, al no otorgarle la espada.

Recuerdo 3

Seshomaru estaba entrando en cólera y requería todo su esfuerzo no dejar el dominio de su razón a su bestia interior. Él después del encuentro que tuvo con la sacerdotisa en la cueva, empezó a tener más conversaciones con su bestia interior, ya que la chica con su pregunta le hiso cuestionarse muchas cosas, en especial por qué siempre parecía orbitar sobre ella y para su consternación llego a la conclusión de que su bestia junto con él quería a la chica.

Se abrió a ella, a su manera, pero le dio una confianza que nunca le había otorgado a nadie, dejándola entrar en su vida. ¿para qué? Para encontrarla en la espalda de su hermano, para que hiciera lo mismo que su padre, descartarlo, traicionarlo y dejarlo por Inuysaha. Ella lo había visto, lo demostró en sus ojos, ya que reflejaban la sorpresa de verlo ¿Qué le sorprendía? Que cayera su máscara de niña buena, de mujer pura.

Y ahora, pobre insensata, se dirigía a él

 **Ahome:** ¡Seshomaru!, que difícil es alcanzarte ¿qué sucede? ¿le ha pasado algo a Rin?

 **Seshomaru;** ¿Te importa?, respondió con una cara sería.

 **Ahome:** Por su puesto que me importa y como no es comú…

 **Seshomaru** (no pudiendo se ayudar a sí mismo, a controlarse le interrumpe, furiosamente): Sí, no es común. Y dime que le has dicho a él ¿he? ¿Es mi hermano tan imbécil para no darse cuenta de que la sacerdotisa viene tras el terrorífico demonio?

 **Ahome:** ¿Qué te pasa, porque me hablas de esta manera?

 **Seshomaru:** No lo sabes, todavía pretendes seguir con este juego, ¿qué pretendías? Utilizarme para encontrar los fragmentos, mientras te entregabas a la inútil mitad bestia, ¡los humanos son tan estúpidos!, nunca, lograrías engañarme. ¡Soy yo el que te he estado utilizando!, declaró lo último con una sonrisa sínica.

Continuara…

Pdt1: Como siempre espero sus comentarios, ya sean sobre la trama de la historia o críticas constructivas… si no se entiende lo que estoy escribiendo, por favor, manifiéstelo

Pd2: No daré fecha de la próxima actualización, por miedo a que me pase lo mismo que con el capitulo anterior, es decir no poder cumplir la fecha de entrega.

Pdt3: Me gustaría saber si prefieren que lo que queda de historia en un capítulo o suba avances como este en cuando pueda, ya que no sé cuando sea posible tenerlo completo, debido a obligaciones ineludibles.

Pdt: Como adelanto solo puedo hacerles una pregunta ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado si Irasue se enamoró de todo corazón y de quién?


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Espero que la espera valga la pena.

En primer lugar, quiero decir que la historia de Inuyasha. no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. En segundo lugar, dar las gracias todos los que han comentado la historia, pues me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Extracto Capítulo 3:

Seshomaru: No lo sabes, todavía pretendes seguir con este juego, ¿Qué pretendías? Utilizarme para encontrar los fragmentos, mientras te entregabas a la inútil mitad bestia. ¡Los humanos son tan estúpidos! Nunca lograrías engañarme ¡Soy yo el que te he estado utilizando! declaró con una sonrisa sínica.

Capítulo 4:

Seshomaru se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error, cuando la chica no dijo nada, pues anteriormente habían tenido discusiones y ella reaccionaba insultándolo intensamente. Por otro lado, Ahome con los ojos aguados, pero sin una lagrima derramada se dio la media vuelta, para alegarse del demonio. No obstante, él peli intento frenarla tomándola del brazo, en respuesta ella envío una flecha cargada de Reiki al árbol que se encontraba a milímetros de la cabeza de este.

Yako(gruñía en advertencia): ¡Qué has hecho! La has insultado, la has herido, la has alejado de nosotros.

Seshomaru (De forma enfurecida, profería): Nos ha engañado, ¡ella está enamorada del Hanyo! Pensó que podía despreciarme tal como lo hiso mi Padre.

Yako: Mocoso, ella no te ha engañado, cómo puedes decir que te ha menospreciado. Cuando comenzaste a cortejarla, te explico sobre el aprecio que le tenía a sus amigos, te advirtió de su cercanía con Inuyasha.

Seshomaru: Ella estaba en su espada, él la rodeaba con sus asquerosas garras. (agrego dubitativamente) S-s-s e sentía cómoda en sus brazos.

Yako (Agrego con malicia y un poco de astucia oculta): Está bien, entonces has que nos odie, luego nos olvide. Y se acostumbre totalmente a los brazos de tu hermano. Quizás cuando la volvamos a ver esté impregnada con su olor. Así finalmente volverás a ser el asesino perfecto.

Seshomaru: A veces te odio

Yako: Yo soy tú

Seshomaru inmersos en sus pensamientos instintivamente, a medida que iba oscureciendo, siguió el olor de la Miko hasta un claro. Ella se encontraba en la rivera de un lago, creando una vista etérea con su cabello largo moviéndose al ritmo del viento mientras sus ojos, reflejos mismos del agua, miraban con una tristeza infinita la Luna.

Ahome (Sin mostrar emociones): No te quedo claro que no quiero hablar contigo, (agrego sarcásticamente) ¿Seshomaru-Sama está sediento por más flechas?

Seshomaru (con voz irritada): Insolente, ¿acaso crees que no te podría matar?

Luego de esa pregunta: Ahome arroga su arco de forma brusca al Lago; y acercándose al imponente hombre, que se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, le sisea: Entonces mátame, Seshomaru, ya que no te serviré para que le robes la espada a tu hermano, tampoco para quitarle los fragmentos de la perla a los idiotas que invaden tus tierras. ¡Mátame, porque de lo contrario lo que me queda de vida lo ocupare para resistirte!

Él de forma decidida movió una de sus manos a la mandíbula de la chica, pero contrario a lo que ella esperaba elevo la cabeza de esta, hasta que sus ojos se pudieron encontrar con los suyos.

Seshomaru: No lo entiendes mujer; aunque quisiera no podría matarte, porque te amo. Me enfurece; verte con otro, en especial con mi hermano; y también, pensar que: anhelas, amas, vives por otro. (profiere lo siguiente con amargura) Aunque no me importaría si prometes estar conmigo y solo conmigo. (Agrega con infinita furia) ¡En eso me has convertido! Realmente en un perro que suplica por tus migajas de amor.

Ahome: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No puedes entenderlo, es a ti a quien amo, a quien anhelo, en qui […]

Antes que Ahome lograra terminar Seshumaru movió la mano que tenía en su mandíbula y la entero en su cabello, mientras llevaba la otra a su cintura. Luego mirándola a los ojos bajo lentamente sus labios hasta rozar los de ella, logrando en el proceso que sus alientos se juntaran hasta que al final ambos unieron sus bocas. Al principio fue un beso suave y rítmico en el cual se trasmitieron todos sus sentimientos. Después guiados por el anhelo y el deseo, Seshomaru la acerco a su cuerpo; la apoyo en el árbol, en el que él previamente estaba e intensifico el beso. A la vez ella subió sus manos por el pecho del Inu hasta llegar a sus plateadas hebras en las cuales sumergía sus manos con pasión.

Seshomaru, luego de un ronco gemido separo sus labios de ella y apoyando su frente en la de ella le digo: Repítelo

Ahome: Qué….

Seshomaru: ¿A quién amas?

Ahome: a ti

Seshomaru: ¿Solo a mí?

Ahome: Por supuesto que solo a ti. (luego se alejándose unos centímetros de él, profirió): ¡Tú estúpido! ¿Por que pensaste que te estaba engañando con Inuyasha? M-m-me dijiste que me estabas utilizando, termino con los ojos aguados.

Seshomaru: Yo te puedo explicar, pero solo lo hare una vez (dijo con cara seria). Luego se sentó y empezó a relatar, mirando al cielo: Cuando era pequeño mis padres siempre reían, pero nunca los vi dándose una caricia o un beso. Eso en ese entonces no me importaba, ya que daba por sentado que había nacido producto de su amor. Pero después mi padre empezó a ausentarse más de lo usual en casa, aunque siempre estaba conmigo un día en la semana.

Luego en mi adolescencia quería respuesta así que trataba de espiar todas las conversaciones que mis padres tenían, hasta que un día escuche a mi padre contarle a Irasue que había conocido a una mujer y se había enamorado de ella. Yo esperaba que mi madre le gritara, llorara de angustia, pero en vez de eso lo felicito, le deseo suerte y le dio consejos para conquistarla. Gracias a esa conversación supe que no fui producto del amor, mis padres no se amaban, solo se habían juntado para procrear al heredero perfecto, es decir al asesino perfecto sin emociones o sentimientos.

Por eso le insistí a mi padre para que me llevara a la guerra, pues quería cumplir sus expectativas, era la única forma de que me amara. Así que me dediqué a matar, me hice una fama como asesino y estaba siempre codo a codo con mi padre. Hasta que en el fatídico día de su muerte me confeso que su mujer daría a luz. Para mí esa noticia fue horrible. ¿Cómo iba a conservar la atención de mi padre ante un niño que había nacido producto del amor? Me reúse a seguirlo al palacio de la madre de Inuyasha, donde pereció. Por eso trate de odiar a mi hermano con todas mis fuerzas. Ya que el nació como yo siempre anhele y me quito a quién yo más ame, tanto física como afectivamente.

Creo que a raíz de eso enloquecí cuando te vi tan cercana a él. Después de todo el destino es irónico, ya que me enamorare de la miko que acompaña a mi hermano. Al principio no lo quería aceptar, pero Yako empezó a comunicarse conmigo

Ahome: ¿Yako?

Seshumaru (instándola a que se sentará en su regazo): Sí mi bestia interior, una leyenda dice que un Inu plateado, solo se puede comunicar con la suya cuando se siente atraído, de verdad, por una hembra.

Ahome: Creo que tu padre, independiente de cualquier cosa te amo, así mismo tu madre te debe amar infinitamente al igual que yo.

Escena: A los pies de un árbol, se podía ver al más temido Youkai de la era, con una sacerdotisa jugando confiadamente con el cabello de este en su regazo. Ignorantes de dos mujeres que se acercaban preocupadas al lugar donde se encontraban.

Sango: ¡A-a-a home! ¿Estás bien?

Ahome Levantándose apresuradamente dice: Sango, Kikyo ¿Qué sucede?

Kikyo: ¡Por supuesto que está bien Sango! (totalmente irritada levanta el arco y Caraj de la otra sacerdotisa) Me puedes explicar ¿por qué esto estaba en las aguas del lago?

Sango: Ah-h-ome (sigue murmurando sin salir de su asombro)

Ahome: No me di cuenta de que calló al lago cuando lo lancé (responde incomoda)

Kikyo, le pregunta incrédula: ¿Por qué lo tiraste? ¡La primera regla para sobrevivir de sacerdotisa es siempre estar armada!

Ahome: Bueno, estaba pidiéndole a Seshomaru que me matará

Kikyo: P-p-ero, logra proferir incomoda

Ahome: Tú me lo recomendaste le dice victoriosa

Flash Back

Ahome: ¿Me necesitas kikyo?

Kikyo: Todos se están preguntando qué te está retrasando tanto en el lago, pero yo estoy preocupada porque veo en tu cara emociones que me recuerdan tanto mi pasado. (dice con voz apagada y cara triste) Y me hacen preguntarme ¿Soy yo la causa de tu tristeza y desesperación, Ahome?

Ahome (Se sobresalta y mira con asombro a la otra chica): Ya hemos conversado de esto, que estés con Inuyasha no me hace daño. Yo soy tu rencarnación, pero, a diferencia de la mayoría de la población sabemos que, no sentimos lo mismo. No somos burdas copias, lo sabes.

Kikyo (sonrojada y algo avergonzada) Lo sé, pero también sé que como sentimos y pensamos de maneras similares, podemos ser atraídas, engañadas y felices por cosas similares. Por eso […]

Ahome: Tienes razón, pero mi amor por Inuyasha no es como el tuyo; yo lo quiero como un amigo o hermano; en cambio, tú lo amas como a un hombre. Por otro lado, ¿nuestra casta está condenada a caer bajo la seducción de los demonios Kikyo? ¿No somos Mikos?, se supone que sería contra natura. ¡Las Sacerdotisas de Shikon parecen estar condenadas a los amores trágicos!

Kikyio (Mira impactada a Ahome y le dice): Es eso ¿te has enamorado? ¿es un Mestizo? (Con tono de desesperación agrega): Te ha traicionado.

Ahome: Hmp, he sido una tonta … solo dame un tiempo a solas y volveré al grupo.

Kikyo: Esta bien, aunque ten esto en cuenta, no somos iguales, pero nos parecemos. A veces al destino le gusta enredar nuestros hilos. Así que ten cuidado de condenar, al igual que yo, un amor verdadero a la desgracia.

Fin del Flash Back

Kikyo: No me refería a eso, idiota ¡Cómo puedes pensar que arrogaría a mi aprendiz a suicidarse!

Finalmente, cuando la sacerdotisa salió de su estupor, se fijó detalladamente en Seshomaru que observaba toda la escena con expresión indiferente. Pero reconociendo su mandíbula y puños apretados de Inuyasha, astutamente, le recomendó a Ahome que se adelantara, mientras ella sacaba agua para el campamento con la todavía estupefacta Sango.

Debo confesar que este es el capítulo que más me ha costado elaborar, pero luego de varios borradores a resultado así. Espero allá sido de su agrado

Pdt 1: Me ha dado la impresión de que algunos piensan que: Los recuerdos son un tipo de relleno en la historia. Por lo cual me gustaría aclarar que no es así. Lo que sucede es que, bueno ingenuamente, pensé que podría hacer un capítulo larguísimo donde relatara estas memorias de forma superficial y en el mismo agregar el final. Cosa que por tiempo y continuidad de la historia no pudo ser :´(

Pdt2: Lica, efectivamente ese niño o niña no se engendró solo, Jajjajaja. Por lo cual, si tengo pensadas algunas escenas amorosas, eso sí no muy subidas de tono, porque realmente no se me da bien escribirlas. Y sobre Irassue estás bien encaminada, es decir, más tibia que fría.

Faby sama: ¡Toda la razón! Es probable que se lleven muy bien

Damalunaely: Me alegra decirte que todavía quedan unos que otros recuerdos ¡Espero que te gusten!

Pdt: Más adelante estoy pensando en hacer otra historia, exclusivamente de escenas de este tipo, quizás te interese.

Veros: ¡espero que este capítulo te allá gustado!

Pdt: Trate de hacer este más largo, y los mismo intentare con los siguientes.

Gabytp: ¡Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando la historia

Luna 31: Sí, la verdad es que se ve bastante berrinchudo, pero tiene todo un trauma por detrás el pobre. Espero que se allá explicado en este capítulo y ¡Que te haya gustado!


End file.
